Serkan Dima
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene and her daughter Erza are both visiting a foreign country but then after a week their luxurious life turns into a nightmare.
1. Hard to say goodbye to Yesterday

Irene was in the kitchen of her home. She was making lunch for her daughter Erza who was in her senior year of high school but she was taking a college course to study abroad. Irene was proud of her daughter and wanted her daughter to do well but the main reason she came along was because she didn't want her daughter to be alone.

"Morning, Mother."

Irene looked behind her to see her daughter coming to her.

"Good morning, Erza."

She handed Erza her lunch and Erza smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Erza blushed.

"Mother, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Will you pick me up from my intern job?"

"The elementary school?"

"Yes."

"Sure thing."

"When you get me, will you also come in?"

"Um sure."

Erza smiled.

"Great, thanks Mother."

With that Erza left and Irene wondered something.

"I wonder why she wants me to come inside of the school."

Irene then went to her room and began to read the news.

With Erza she had arrived to her job. It was part of the course that she was taking to learn the language. When she got to the classroom she was greeted by all the children in the room.

"Er-chan!"

Erza smiled at them then she began to hug them back.

"Alright everyone, let's go over the today's plans."

The children cheered and the school day began.

When school was over Irene had come to pick Erza up from her job then she went inside. As she walked in the hallway she couldn't help but feel motherly when she saw little children in the classrooms. It only brought back memories of how Erza was in school.

When Irene reached the classroom the Erza was in she was greeted by tackling children. The tackle wasn't in a bad way. The children had climbed all over her and Irene tried to get into the classroom only to fall forward and the children were climbing all over her. As she was on the floor the children were speaking in their mother language and one of them had taken her hat that she was wearing.

Irene looked up and saw that Erza was recording the whole thing.

"Is this why you asked me to come in?"

"Yes."

Erza then looked at the children then spoke in their tongue, telling them to get off her mother. The children all went to their seats and Irene saw that one of the students had her hat then she looked at Erza.

"You had fun planning this, didn't you?"

Erza smiled.

"I didn't plan this, they did. They did the same thing to me on my first day but after they saw you the first time they asked me to bring you in so I did."

Irene looked at the children to see them smiling like little angels then Irene looked at Erza.

"Alright then."

With that the school day was over and Irene and Erza went home.

As they laid in the bed Irene hugged Erza.

"Thank you."

"For what, Mother?"

"For allowing the children to do that. It was fun."

Erza smiled.

"You're welcome."

With that they both went to sleep.

When the weekend was over Erza went back to work but to her surprise all of the children didn't look lively, but rather they just looked blank.

"Is something wrong?"

One student stood up.

"Ms. Erza the leader of our homeland has just passed the new law that even school are being affected."

"So what's this new law?"

Just then a soldier walked into the classroom and all of the students stood up as if to greet him in a military fashion. Erza was confused then she saw the soldier give the children a nod to motion them to sit down. After that the soldier looked at Erza.

"Ms. Erza, you are free to go. The new law is having us soldiers to teach these children, for they are the next generation."

He handed her a letter then Erza left.

Back at home Irene was watching the news and she saw that on the screen many teachers were being sent home while the soldiers began to enter.

"Erza."

Irene looked behind her to see the door open and Erza walking in. Irene ran to Erza and Erza clung onto her.

"Mother…."

"It's okay, I already know. It's alright."

Irene kissed her daughter on the forehead then she led Erza to the couch and they both sat down. Erza laid her head on her mother's lap and Irene rubbed Erza's back.

"It's going to be alright. It's not your fault."

Irene kissed her daughter on the temple of her head then they stayed like that, going to sleep afterward.

 **AN: There is the intro! Are things going to get better or will they get worse? Hoped you liked it!**


	2. The nightmare begins

A week had went by and things weren't getting any better. Irene and Erza saw that on the news homes, apartments and stores were getting robbed and attacked. The police were just allowing it to happen then Irene turned the TV off.

"Erza, we have to go."

Erza looked at her mother.

"To where all airports for the cities are closed."

Alright then, we'll just take the train to the border and get a flight back to our home."

Erza nodded then they both left their home after packing what they could and went to the train station.

When they arrived to the station Irene stopped to see that there were soldiers there and they were making everyone who was trying to board to drop their luggage and then board the train.

"Mother?"

"Come on, Erza. We have to go somewhere else."

They both began to leave out of there but a couple of soldiers saw them and Irene grabbed Erza's arm and made a run for it. The soldiers chased after them and Irene tightened her grip on Erza as they ran from the soldiers. As they were running one of the soldiers began to shoot but Irene managed to get her and her daughter to safety.

When they were safe from the soldiers Irene held Erza close to her.

"It's alright, sweetie. Mommy's here."

Erza held onto her mother tightly then Irene kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"We just have to get to the border part of the country. I promise that we will be alright."

Erza nodded then Irene and Erza both went to sleep.

It was night time when Irene and Erza were woken up by hearing explosions outside. Irene grabbed Erza's hand and they both ran to another part of the city. Irene came to a corner only to run into a soldier that had his back turned. He turned around and a couple more soldiers grabbed them. Irene and erza were taken to the train station with other people and they were boarded unto the train.

As they were on the train together Irene held Erza tightly in her arms.

"Mother…."

"It's going to be alright, Erza."

Irene took her coat off and covered Erza with it since it was freezing on the train cart that they were forced into with other people.

Irene held Erza to her then she looked at Erza and began to rub her head.

"Try to sleep, Erza. I will be here when you wake up."

Erza nodded then closed her eyes.

After Erza closed her eyes to sleep Irene looked down at her daughter then held her daughter closer to her.

'No matter what, I will keep you safe.'

 **Elsewhere**

There was a meeting and one of the high ranked soldiers was sitting with his arms folded.

He was tall and had dark tanned skin. He wore a black long sleeve trench coat with black pants and black boots. He wore a black eye patch over his right eye and he had mane of black hair that hung to his lower back. He wore black gloves and wore a black scarf around his neck.

He was the second most powerful soldier of the whole country. His name was Luxor Morteon and he looked at his rival officer, Menruh.

Menruh was a tall man that was also wearing the black uniform of the country but his hair was put into a ponytail and he didn't wear an eye patch.

"The hunting has begun. I will be leading the prison camp Hamunaptra."

Luxor narrowed his brow.

"What kind of prison camp is that?"

"This prison camp will get newcomers and depending on the selections a small group will be spared but they will be picking up the dead and will either bury the them or they could cremate them."

Luxor nodded.

"Just as the title means,' land of the dead'. I wonder how many prisoners will suffer burying the dead for you."

"If they don't, they will share the same fate as them."

"Am I running a prison camp as well?"

"Yes. You'll be running Ranto-Valdis. A force labor, you have these rules to follow."

Luxor looked at the paper to read the rules.

 **Age to work: 16**

 **In working condition.**

 **Have soldiers to check the prisoners to keep them working.**

"Alright then. I shall prepare."

With that he left and went to his home.

When he got home he went upstairs to see his son in bed sleeping. He went to the bed and smiled softly at his son and rubbed his son's head. The boy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Dad."

"Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay."

He smiled then his son looked up at him.

"Dad, are we going to move again?"

His father's eyes softened.

"Yes. We'll be moving away but we'll be in a bigger house and it will just be the two of us."

His smiled at him.

"I can't wait."

"Me too. Good night, my son."

"Goodnight, Dad."

With that his son went right back to sleep and Luxor left to his room and sat on the bed.

"A new task to do, I hope this goes well."

With that he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

 **AN: there is another chapter completed! Let me know what you think and I will update soon!**


	3. Selection

**AN: Okay as you can tell I love history and I amazed by it. This story has been on my mind for a long time and so far this is the best that I could do to put into a story form.**

Two days had went by, Irene and Erza were still on the train. For the whole time that they have been on the train there hasn't been any food or water. Irene only hoped that the train ride will come to an end soon. As she was sitting she looked at her daughter who was still leaning in her arms.

"It's alright, Erza."

The train came to a stop and it was night time outside. Irene, Erza and the other passengers were allowed off the train only to see soldiers everywhere and they were yelling in their mother language and pulling out of the train. Irene and Erza got off the train together and they were clinging together on.

As they were put on the left while men were on the right. Irene wasn't sure what was going to happen but all she hoped for was that Erza would be safe.

Just then Irene saw three soldiers that were clearly officers and they were looking at the prisoners.

One male prisoner looked at the train.

"There are dead bodies in there."

The leading officer ordered a couple of prisoners to get the dead out of the train. From what Irene heard from the leading officer really scared her.

"The dead ones are the lucky ones."

When that was over each officer went to both groups of new prisoners to take to their next place.

Irene saw one of them, the soldier with an eye patch coming their way. Irene held Erza's hand tightly in hers as this soldier was choosing people. Those he chose were told to board back onto the train. Irene wasn't sure what to hope for. She and Erza had just gotten off that train, just like their fellow passengers they needed food and water.

Just then Irene saw that this officer had came around to face her and Erza. He looked rather stoic then he lifted Irene's chin as if to check her neck but there was nothing wrong then he checked Erza's neck as well.

"Age?"

Before Erza could answer Irene spoke.

"She's 18."

The officer looked at Irene.

"And you are?"

"I'm her older sister."

He looked at them and was convinced.

"Alright, both of you get in the train."

Irene and Erza both got on the train and Erza looked at her mother.

"Mother?"

Irene motioned for Erza to lay on her again then whispered.

"I'll share later about it."

Irene watched as a few more prisoners were boarding back onto the train. She was relieved that it wasn't as full as it was before.

Irene and Erza both looked out the window of the train to see that another large group of prisoners were walking to the woods but it was hard to see what for because of how dark it was.

 **In the front of the train**

Luxor was getting on the train. He rode in the first class which had beds, water, wine and food. He was the only officer while the solders under him were on top of the train.

Luxor then looked to his left to see his son sleeping peacefully as if nothing was happening.

With that he laid in the bed with his son while the train took off.

 **With Irene and Erza**

Irene still held Erza in her arms then she rubbed Erza back.

"It's going to be alright."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"How come you lied about my age and my relation to you?"

"I didn't want them to separate us."

Erza nodded then she felt her mother hold her tighter.

"We must stay together, no matter what."

Not long after Irene had said that gunshots were heard from a distance. Irene looked out the train window only to see flashes of where the gunshots were coming from. She then recalled what the leader officer had said.

 _The dead ones are the lucky ones._

Irene looked down at her daughter then she kissed her daughter on the forehead and they laid down on the train floor together. Erza still had her mother's coat on her then she looked at her mother.

"Are you warm, Mother?"

"I'll be fine."

Erza had a slight frown then she brought the coat up so that it warmed them both up. Judging by the feeling of the train it felt as if they were going up a mountain so that meant wherever they were going was going to be cold.

They both fell asleep after that.

 **AN: Kind of short but I will update soon!**


	4. New jobs

When the train came to a stop all the prisoners got out of the train like they did before but this time they were put into a formation.

All the guards surrounded them which made Irene nervous that she held Erza's hand firmly, not daring to let her go.

Luxor stood in front of the prisoners then spoke.

"Welcome to Ranto-Valdis. In this prison camp you will be working. You will receive a pint of soup, water and a half loaf of bread."

He then frowned at the prisoners.

"Your jobs will begin from when the sun comes up to when the sun goes down. The women will have the sorting of the clothes in the factory while the men will be working in the fields. If any of you decide to take a break or a day off let's just say it won't be a nice ending for you. I chose you because I saw potential but don't let me down."

With that he turned to leave.

"You know the rules now, get shut eye, your first day starts at sunrise."

All the prisoners scattered into the barracks and tents that were around the prison camp. Irene and Erza chose to sleep in one of the barracks since they could feel the wind picking up.

"Mother…"

"It's going to be alright, Erza. As long as we're tighter, I'm content."

Erza nodded then snuggled up to her mother and Irene hugged her daughter to her.

A month had gone by and during that month Irene and Erza were doing force labor.

The force labor that they had to do was empty the suitcases and luggage, that was the job for the women and the men had to reload guns and repair shoes.

For Irene, it hurt to do the job that she was given. As a mother herself it broke her heart to see clothes for children and toddlers. She wondered what the clothes were even for if they had to put them into large bins after taking them out of the luggage.

For Irene, she mentally begged that she would never have find Erza's clothes because she found out that if you found a certain someone's clothes that meant they were dead and that their remains was the last thing that they wore.

Erza mentally begged the same thing.

 **Inside of the house next to the prison camp**

Luxor was in his home but then he looked up to see his son running towards him.

"Dad."

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if I play outside?"

"Yes, but stay in the front yard. I'll be right back."

With that his father left out of the house and went to check on things in the prison camp.

Luxor first went to the clothing shed factory and was watching as the women in their worked. He then spotted Irene and Erza working across the table from each other. He watched as they would sort the clothes but then he saw Irene frown at one particular cloth. Luxor saw that the cloth Irene was holding had a tear in it then he frowned and stepped out.

A lower ranked soldier went to him.

"Sir?"

"I refuse to have any teared cloth. I want you to form a small group of the women and have them sew every cloth back to how it should be."

"Yes Sir."

The lower ranked soldier went inside and spoke.

"Do we have any seamstresses? Tailors?"

Erza looked at her mother only to see that her mother wasn't offering then Erza whispered to her.

"Mother?"

Irene looked at her as she whispered back.

"No, Erza."

"Mother please, I know it hurts you to be in here. I'll be fine in here."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Mother, it's alright. It's not like we're going to different prison camps, we're in the same one after all."

Irene then gave in.

"Alright."

Irene saw that the guard was still looking for women that were seamstresses and tailors. Irene joined the group then the small group was taken to another part of the prison camp.

They arrived to a shed and saw the clothing that needed to be repaired and they all got to work.

That evening Luxor was back in his home and was in his son's bedroom.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Who are those people on the other side of the fence?"

His father narrowed his brow.

"I told you to stay in the front yard."

"I did but then I came inside and look out the second floor window. Who are they?"

"They're workers for me."

His son nodded then looked away with sad eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it always just going to be the two of us?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

His son looked at him.

"You're always gone and I feel so alone in this house."

"So you want a playmate?"

"Not just a playmate, a mother."

"A mother?"

"Mm-hmm."

Luxor looked away in thought.

"I will have to think about that one. Until then get some sleep."

His son nodded then went to bed. Luxor left out of the room to his room. When he got there he sat on the side of the bed and thought to himself.

"A mother? Where am I going to find one that will be willing to accept my son? Well I would have to find a maid first, that is best thing right now."

Luxor got ready for bed.

"You just might get you wish, my son."

 **AN: Alright! What will happen in the next chapter? Who is this boy?**


	5. Nanny Irene

Two weeks had gone by and Irene was still in the shed with a few other women that were sewing clothes of all sorts back together. Erza was still in the sorting factory and things were going well in there. At night they would be reunited and not have to worry about anything.

The next day Luxor had went to the clothes factory but frowned when he didn't see the woman he was looking for in there so then he left to the sewing shed. When he got there he saw that Irene was sewing then he went to her.

"Woman?"

Irene stood up.

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you have experience with children?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, come with me."

They both left the sewing shed and went to the Luxor's house.

When they got inside Luxor looked at Irene.

"From now on you will take the work of a nanny. There's only one child and myself."

Just then from out of nowhere a little boy came down and saw his father.

"Dad?"

Luxor looked at his son then Irene looked at the boy as well.

The boy had dark tanned skin and black hair that hung to his upper back. He had bright green eyes and had dark rings around them. He wore a long sleeve white shirt and black pants.

He was just adorable then Luxor pointed at Irene.

"Cailix, this woman is going to be your nanny."

The boy, Cailix blinked.

"My nanny?"

Luxor closed his eyes.

"Yes. That means she will be taking care of you while I'm at work. She will be making all of your meals, dressing you for the day and she will be teaching you basic school lessons."

Cailix's eyes widened and a bright smiled appeared on his face then he ran to Irene with open arms hugging her. For his age he came up to her legs. In his defense, Irene was a tall woman and if Irene had to guess she would guess that Cailix was either 9 or 10 years old.

She glanced at Luxor who just looked at his son then he looked at her.

"That was easy."

With that he left out of the house and Cailix looked up at Irene with such bright eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

Cailix's innocence was a little overwhelming for Irene then Irene smiled at him.

"That's a good question, want to play Hide and Seek?"

Cailix blinked in confusion.

"What's Hide and Seek?"

Irene blinked.

"You never played that game?"

He shook his head then Irene smiled.

"It's a game where one person hides while the other looks for them. "

"I think I got it."

"Alright, go hide and I'll come looking for you after I finish counting."

With that Irene turned around closing her eyes then she started counting.

"1…2….3…"

Cailix ran from the hallway and went upstairs. He wasn't sure where to hide so he ran into his room into the treasure chest he had in front of his bed.

'I bet she won't find me in here.'

For Irene she figured that since it was the first time that Cailix had played this game that she should go easy on him. She knew that he had ran up the stairs so she went up there.

As Irene was looking in the extra rooms she saw that the house had up to four bedrooms with a guest bedroom on the first floor. What really got her was that there was a guest house that was outside of the fence but she remembered that she had to look for Cailix so she did.

She entered his room and she smiled at the treasure chest and lifted the lid only to see Cailix inside.

"You found me."

Irene smiled at him.

"Alright, you can't and I'll go hide."

He nodded then covered his eyes while Irene quietly left out of the room.

After he was done counting Cailix began to look for Irene. He wasn't sure where to start looking first so he just checked all the rooms but Irene wasn't in any of them.

"Maybe she's downstairs."

He ran downstairs and ran to the kitchen. As he was looking he frowned then got an idea. He silently looked in the living room then he ran to the coat closet only for Irene pop her head out to scare him and he fell back.

They went on playing the game but would take breaks for Cailix to have a snack and do some school lessons.

When it was the late evening Irene was making dinner and Luxor had come home.

Luxor was greeted by his son but he was impressed about how amazing of a cook Irene was. Cailix tried to get Irene to sit at the table with them but Irene declined which made Cailix eat in sadness and silence. Irene was surprised to see him change quickly.

When it was time to put Cailix to bed Irene tucked him in then Cailix looked at her.

"Won't you stay?"

"Stay?"

"I hate sleeping alone."

Irene rubbed his head.

"You're not going to be a little boy forever."

"Please?"

Irene looked toward the doorway to see Luxor there with his arms crossed then Irene looked at Cailix.

"I'll stay until you're in dreamland."

That seemed to work then Cailix wrapped and arm around Irene's waist. Irene blinked but then Cailix just laid there.

Not long after that Cailix was asleep and Irene carefully got out of his hug then she and Luxor went to the living room.

"Yes sir?"

Luxor looked at her.

"You're handling this better than I thought. Although, I do have a few requests to make."

She looked at him then he went on.

"Cailix has no idea on what's on the other side of the fence. I want you to keep him away from the backyard."

He then led Irene to the guest house but before going to leave he looked at her.

"Next time he asks for you to join him during dinner or in his room because he is frightened to sleep alone, you are welcome to join him. The only times you can't do that is if there are soldiers in the house."

"Sir?"

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose me to look after your son?"

Luxor's facial expression softened as he looked away.

"I chose you because I sensed that you were a woman that only cared for her loved ones. You had this aura around you as you kept your little sister close to you."

Irene looked away then Luxor left.

"Get shut eye."

Irene nodded then went into the guest house.

As she laid on the bed she didn't like the idea of being in a warm bed while Erza was on the barrack bunk.

Tears streamed down her cheek.

'Erza.'

 **On the other side**

Erza was alone lying on the barrack bunk with her mother's coat keeping her warm. She had tears streaming down her cheek as well.

'Mother.'

 **AN: Alright! Another chapter completed! I will update soon!**


	6. Cailix's Answer

A week had gone by and during that time Irene had taken the job of being a nanny in the house. Luxor had told her that if he wasn't in the house after a certain time to sleep in the guest bedroom so that Cailix wouldn't be alone.

That night was the one Luxor had a meeting and was going to be gone until the next day.

Irene on the other hand was looking after Cailix who wasn't aware of what was going on the other side of the wall that surrounded the house.

Irene looked up at the sky to see that it was clearly going to rain and she only had concern for Erza. She knew for a fact that the prisoners on the other side had no protection and very little food so if it rained at all they would become sick.

'Please be alright, Erza.'

Irene went upstairs to put Cailix to sleep. When she got there Irene saw that Cailix was happy to see her.

"You're going to put me to bed?"

Irene nodded.

"Yes I am."

Irene tucked him in then Cailix looked up at her.

"Do you have any kids?"

Irene sat on the side of the bed.

"I have a daughter."

Cailix's smile grew bigger.

"Really? What's she like?"

Irene looked away.

"She's like me."

"May I meet her someday?"

Irene looked at him.

"I'll think about it."

She rubbed his head then got off the bed. She went to the doorway and looked back at him.

"Goodnight, young master."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

Irene blinked then Cailix went to sleep after that. Irene turned his light off then went into the guest bedroom.

When she got there she cried herself to sleep silently.

Irene was woken up in the middle of the night do to loud thunder. She then left out of the room and went to check on Cailix only to see that he wasn't in his bed.

"Young Master?"

Irene looked in the closet and under the bed then she found him sitting in a corner with his hands covering his ears as he shook in fear.

"Mommy….Daddy…."

Irene's eyes softened then she went to him and crouched down. Cailix opened his eyes and clung onto her.

"Come on."

She picked him up and took him to the guest room with her and laid him on the bed. She climbed in as well then she pulled the covers up to cover them both. Cailix snuggled into Irene for warmth and safety. For Irene she had missed the feeling of being someone's comfort. True, Erza still sought comfort from her but she can't change time to have that feeling again, of a scared child in her arms..

"Goodnight, Young Master."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

They both went to sleep after that.

The next morning Irene had woken up and looked up to see Luxor sitting in a chair looking at her.

Irene quickly sat up.

"Master, I'm sorry. I over slept. I'll go get breakfast ready."

Irene was about to get out of the bed but Luxor stopped.

"No need."

"But…"

He pointed and she looked down to see that Cailix was sleeping peacefully then went on.

"I can wait on the food. I know that Cailix will be happy to see you when he wakes up."

Irene nodded then laid back down then Luxor smirked.

"It was fun watching you both sleep and it's clear that my son trusts you. He doesn't just run up to anyone or be willing to sleep in the same bed with them unless I'm around. I wonder what else he might want with you."

Irene looked at Cailix only to see Cailix move in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her. Luxor looked away.

"I'll stay until he wakes up as well; I want to see what he'll do."

About an hour later Cailix woke up and just like Luxor had told Irene he was happy to see that Irene was still in the bed with him because he had climbed on top of her and was hugging her tightly.

"Mommy!"

Irene saw Luxor's visible eye widen then Irene sat up, causing Cailix to sit on her lap then Irene spoke.

"Now that we're all awake, let's have breakfast."

During breakfast Cailix had Irene to sit next to him and locked an arm with hers as they ate. Luxor was really surprised but he didn't show it.

Later on that day while Irene was going over schooling lessons with Cailix Luxor looked at Irene from the corner of his eye.

'Cailix really enjoys her. Was she a teacher? A mother? She did mention that she was good with children and that she had a little sister but it seemed that there was something more about her.'

When it was lunch time Irene was sewing a scarf and Luxor looked at his son.

"Cailix?"

Cailix looked at his father.

"Yes Daddy?"

"How come you like your nanny so much?"

Cailix blinked.

"I don't like her. She's not my nanny."

Irene looked at him then Cailix smiled brightly.

"She's my Mommy and I love her!"

Irene and Luxor were both taken back by his answer then Cailix went over to Irene and sat on the couch next to her, placing his head on her lap. Irene put the sewing kit and the scarf to the side then rubbed his back.

Luxor nodded then left to his office.

When he got there he thought to himself.

'Cailix sees her as his mother. I owe this woman a lot I wonder what I should give her?'

 **AN: There is another chapter done! I hope that you liked it and I will update soon!**


	7. The Meeting part one

The next morning before the sun was up Irene had went outside to see if she could spot Erza. When she got to the gate she felt her heart skip when she saw her daughter sitting with her back against the post that was connected to the fence.

Irene went to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder only to quickly drew it back when she saw that her daughter had flinched awake.

Erza looked behind her to see her mother.

"Mother…"

Irene wrapped her arm around Erza but her eyes narrowed when she saw that Erza wasn't wearing the coat.

"Erza…"

"Mother…..where were you?"

Irene held Erza tighter to her.

"I was brought into this house as a nanny. I didn't think that it would turn out the way it did."

Irene looked at her daughter's face. She saw how pale and weak Erza had become since their arrival to this horrid place.

Erza looked up at her mother.

"Mother, do you have any food?"

Irene let her daughter go.

"I do. Here."

She handed Erza something to eat and Erza ate it. As Erza was eating the food Irene looked around to see if any of the guards were coming out, which they weren't then she looked back at Erza.

"What happened after I left?"

Erza finished eating then looked at the ground.

"Almost a week after you left they reduced our food and soup to almost nothing. The following week they began to use some of the other prisoners as examples then hung them and the rest of us had to march around them."

"So they're having more selections now. Hold still, Erza."

Irene began to pinch Erza's cheeks and Erza winced in pain.

"Mother?"

"This should help you not to look as pale."

With that Irene finished and then she stood up.

"I will see you tonight and bring you some food."

Erza nodded then Irene went inside the house.

Irene had prepared breakfast and then she went to get Cailix who woke up and hugged her.

"Good morning, Mommy."

"Morning, young Master."

She got him dressed and ready for the day then they got to the hallway only to see Luxor there. They were both surprised then Cailix smiled at his father.

"You don't have work, Daddy?"

Luxor smiled at his son.

"Not quite."

He looked at Irene then back at his son.

"Cailix, wait for us in the kitchen."

His son nodded then ran downstairs. Irene looked at Luxor who looked at her.

"Woman, the reason I stayed here today is because there will be other soldiers coming by later on. They were be her for a meeting and for dinner."

Irene looked away but then Luxor stepped closer to her and lifted her chin for her to look at him.

"I would ask for you to cook dinner and then stay in the guest house but I am not certain how long they will be here."

"I understand."

"I also saw you go outside to see your sister."

"I just wanted her to know that I was fine."

He nodded.

"I knew that you're a good woman."

They both went to the kitchen and had breakfast together.

Luxor looked at his son.

"Cailix?"

Cailix looked at him.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Tonight I will be in a meeting so you will have to be in you room on time."

"Can't I be with Mommy?"

"Not tonight."

Cailix lowered his head then Irene rubbed it.

Luxor then looked at the time.

"They'll be here in a few hours."

Irene smiled.

"I shall began the meal."

With that she stood up and Luxor looked at her.

"My son and I will join you."

Irene nodded then all three of them left the house to another place.

They arrived to a store but before getting out of the car Luxor looked Irene.

"Do exactly as I say."

"Like what?"

"When we get in the store others will be staring at you but if your arm is locked around me, they won't bother you….physically."

Irene nodded then they went inside of the store.

As they were inside Irene felt the constant staring from other people and soldiers that were in the area. Cailix had been told to stay in the car.

After gathering the food Luxor turned to face Irene who looked at him.

"Um, yes?"

He wrapped his arm around her lower back and kissed her.

After the kiss and loading the food into the car they drove back to the house.

"Sir, why did you do that?"

He looked at her.

"Someone was about put their hand on you and I wasn't about to let that happen."

Irene nodded.

As they were in the house Luxor had taken his son to the living room as he took a small nap. Luxor set the table up for a fancy dinner then he looked at Irene in question of what to do.

"Woman?"

Irene looked at him.

"Yes?"

Luxor had her corner.

"During the dinner, I want you to be here. However if you begin to feel uncomfortable, let me know so that I can escort you out safely."

Irene nodded then Luxor grabbed her hand.

"Let's do some high class lessons. It will be a big help in your case."

Irene nodded then the classes began for her and she had an hour to learn.

 **AN: There is part 1 of The meeting. Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	8. The Meeting part two

Irene and Luxor went on with the classes but when it was the early evening Irene left to the guest house in hopes that Erza would be waiting for her at the fence like she did that morning. Irene was a little sad that she wasn't but then she went back into the house only to see that Luxor handed her a bag that looked like it held an outfit inside.

"Wear this at the dinner."

Irene wondered what it was then she went to the guest house to change.

After changing she went back to the house and Luxor turned to face her.

He was stunned by how she looked.

"Amazing and breathtaking."

Irene blushed at his words.

She was wearing a scarlet dress that hugged her figure perfectly along with black gloves and a black scarf. Along with the dress were black heels with scarlet roses.

"You…really like it?"

Luxor went to her and brought her close to him.

"Yes."

"…."

"Here's the plan, when the other soldiers get here they will notice you. You are not a prisoner, you are my woman. I was the one who invited you to come tonight. If they make remarks that bother you excuse yourself and I will go into the kitchen with you. Do whatever you have to do but do not let them find out that you're a traveler from a different country because they will torture you here"

Irene was taken back. Why was this leading officer helping her?

"I understand."

"Is something wrong?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Since you came along in this house I have never seen my son so happy. He never had a mother or even a mother figure. It had always been just the two of us. What really surprised me was that he calls you 'Mommy' whether I'm here or not."

Irene looked away then Luxor smiled.

"Maybe when this whole night of prison camps is over would you stay longer?"

"I don't know. I still have to go back to my homeland."

He nodded, that was a good reason then he turned Irene's head so that she was looking at him again then he leaned in closer. Irene didn't stop him then she closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her again.

Words can't describe what Irene was feeling. She had longed for someone to hold her and kiss her. The only reason she didn't try to date anyone was because she had a daughter to raise.

Reality then came back to her. Her daughter was still on the other side of the fence as a prisoner while she was starting to be pampered.

Irene placed her hands on Luxor's shoulder and gently pushed herself away from him.

"Is something wrong?"

Irene looked at him.

"I can't be doing this with you."

"Why not?"

Just then they both saw Cailix looking at them from the bottom of the stair smiling.

"Daddy, you were kissing Mommy."

Luxor let Irene go then Cailix ran to Irene and hugged her. Irene rubbed his head then she looked at Luxor who just looked at her then he turned to the door.

When he opened the door he saw that there were other soldiers. All of them were officers but a couple of them were the same high rank as Luxor.

"Hello Luxor."

"Greetings, Menruh."

The soldiers all entered into the home then Menruh saw Irene and smiled.

"Oh my, Luxor. I didn't know you had a guest with you. She's a lovely catch."

Luxor had gone to Irene and wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"This is my woman, Irene."

Menruh and the other soldiers were surprised then another soldier raised a glass.

"Wow, a woman that was able to get you out of your comfort zone. I drink to that."

With that they all took their seats and Irene was sitting next to Luxor.

As they were having dinner one soldier looked at Irene.

"Miss Irene, where are you from?"

Irene smiled at him.

"I'm the Western side of this country. "

Menruh blinked.

"I didn't know that we had redheads in our homeland. I've always seen black, blonde and green."

Irene looked away.

"My father wanted his child to stay inside."

Luxor narrowed his brow to hearing that.

'His child? I could have sworn you said that you have a little sister?'

Menruh then smiled.

"Since you're a guest in a soldier's home would you like to hear what we're going to do next?"

Irene nodded.

"Sure."

"I came up with this new plan myself. It's called the Unfading Hike."

Luxor looked at him.

"What's that?"

"Simple. This new phase is for any prisoner that unable to work to be chosen for the Unfading Hike. After the 'unable' prisoners are chosen they are boarded onto the train that will take them to the next stop and they begin hiking."

Irene looked at him.

"How long is this hike?"

"The hike itself is ongoing. The prisoners would be walking through forests, woods, mountains, anything you could think of if someone were to be hiking."

Irene felt uneasy and excused herself to the kitchen. Luxor followed her into the kitchen and he closed the door behind them then looked at Irene.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He went to her and lifted her chin for her to look at him. He clearly saw that she was trying not to cry.

"Go to the guest house for now. When they leave I will come back and get you."

They both left out of the kitchen then Luxor escorted Irene to the door only for the other soldiers to stop them.

"Luxor, kiss your woman goodnight."

"Yeah, I won't believe what you said until I see you kiss her."

Irene looked at him then Luxor leaned closer and pecked her on the cheek.

Menruh raised a brow.

"That was boring. Come on, we want to see a real kiss."

Irene blushed when Luxor held her to him and he kissed her.

When the kiss was over Irene left out of the house and went to the fence. She was happy to see Erza and feed her but she had to hurry because there were still soldiers in the house. Irene went into the guest house and had gotten out of the dress.

'Please don't be selected for this new phase.'

 **AN: There is the second part! I hope that you liked it.**


	9. Mother's guilt

It was late, after 10 at night by the time the soldiers left. Luxor went to check on Cailix and was relieved to see his son sleeping. Luxor then left out of the house to the guest house to get Irene. He had a spare key and entered the home. When he got there he saw that Irene was sleeping.

Luxor went to the bed then picked Irene up, bridal style. The movement had woken Irene up and she looked at him.

"I told you that I was coming back to get you."

"…."

Luxor carried back into his home then took her to his bedroom. Irene wondered why then Luxor laid her on the bed.

As Irene laid on the bed she watched as Luxor took his uniform off. He then left to his closet but came out wearing different pants to sleep in. Irene blushed when she saw that he was shirtless and looked away.

Luxor had a slender, well-built figure. Irene felt him climb into the bed with her then she felt him wrap and arm around her to hold her close.

"Master…."

"When it's just us, call me Luxor."

Irene nodded then she felt Luxor bring her head to his neck and tucked in her head. Irene then closed her eyes at the gentle warmth that she was feeling then she fell asleep.

For Luxor he looked at Irene then he brought one of Irene's hands up to his chest then he wrapped his arm back around her.

'This is nice.'

He then fell asleep next after that.

The next morning Irene woke up but couldn't move. She looked down to see that she was still being held by Luxor. Her head and hand were both on his chest while he had both arms wrapped around her. Irene then felt something behind her and looked. Her eyes widened a little to see Cailix sleeping with them and he was hugging her as well as he slept.

Irene then looked at Luxor's torso. She wasn't expecting for him to be that toned then she looked away. Irene carefully got out of his embrace and was trying not to wake Cailix up but when she was sitting up on the foot of the bed she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

Irene looked behind her to see that Luxor was awake and that he was looking at her.

"Luxor, I…"

"Stay in the bed a little longer."

Irene then laid back down then Cailix had moved in his sleep so he had snuggled up to Irene. Irene had turned so that her back was facing Luxor. Luxor didn't seem to mind then he hugged both Irene and Cailix to him. Irene blushed when she felt those stone hard abs against her back. She then felt Luxor lay his head on her only to hear him whisper.

"I don't want this moment to end so let's stay like this for the next couple of hours."

Irene nodded then they both went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Irene woke up only to see that Cailix was smiling at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Cailix didn't say anything then he got off the bed and looked out of the window.

"Another train? I wonder what it's here for."

Irene blinked then she sat up and went to the window and see soldiers coming out of the train. Irene then remembered from the night before that they were going to have selections but she only hoped for one thing.

She hoped that they wouldn't choose her daughter to go on this Unfading Hike.

Just then Irene tensed up when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"I'm going to the selection."

"Will you allow me to go?"

"I would but if I have you to go they will think that you're a prisoner."

"…"

"Those who are selected will be taken away from the group and led onto the train."

"Are you selecting them?"

"No."

He then kissed her on the back of her shoulder then he left out of the room.

When Luxor was at the door to the leave the house he looked at his son.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?"

Luxor wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, your mother has something on her mind. So she might not be wanting to play today but I'm sure that if you nap with her, she'll feel better."

Cailix smiled.

"I can make Mommy feel better?"

"Yes."

Cailix ran upstairs then Luxor left the house.

For Luxor he was watching as Menruh was choosing prisoners that he felt were fit for this new phase.

Menruh selected a group of people but when he saw Erza Luxor had a little bit of concern then he watched at Menruh had chosen Erza.

'This is going to be a problem for me later.'

After the selection was over Luxor looked at Menruh who went to him.

"Yes?"

"The train leaves at sunrise."

Luxor nodded then went back home.

When he got back home and went to his room he saw that Irene and Cailix were laying in his bed. Cailix was being held by Irene while Irene was rubbing his head.

"So you two been laying in my bed I see."

Cailix looked at him then Luxor saw that Irene seemed too down to move. Luxor looked at Cailix.

"Cailix, let me talk to your mother alone."

Cailix left out of the room and Luxor sat on the bed then placed Irene's head on his lap.

"She was chosen, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Let me on that train. She needs me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If you go, you will be killed." Irene sat up then looked at him.

"So you're telling me to stay here to watch your son in order to live?"

"Cailix sees you as his mother."

Irene stood up and was about to leave the room but Luxor brought her back to the bed and held her down.

"Get off me."

"You are not going."

"It's unfair that I'm looking after your child when I can't even be with mine."

Luxor blinked.

"What? She's your daughter?"

"Yes. The only reason I lied saying that she was my sister was because I knew that we would be separated when you first selected us."

Luxor just looked at her.

"….no."

"You know that your son is safe. He's being fed, he's warm and doesn't know what's going on outside. I don't know how horrible my daughter is going to be, she's all I have for family. I can't bear to lose my only daughter."

Luxor just looked at her but his gaze softened when he saw that Irene had tears starting to form as she pleaded one more time.

"So please, let me be with my daughter."

Luxor got off her and Irene looked at him.

"Alright, but take some food with you. The train leaves at sunrise. I will wake you up to take you there myself before they leave."

Irene nodded.

"Thank you."

He nodded then looked away.

"I do ask that you stay the night with me."

Irene nodded then she went downstairs to get some food for her trip.

When she was done she went back to the room. When she got there Luxor had brought back to the bed but this time he was gentle about it. He laid on top of her and rested his head on her collarbone.

"Luxor…"

"Just for tonight."

He lifted his head and then kissed Irene. Irene's eye widened but they closed and she brought a hand up to place on Luxor's shoulder.

As they were kissing Irene didn't push herself away this time for which made Luxor happy. When the kiss was over they both looked at each other.

"Do we still have that chance to be together if this nightmare ends?"

Irene placed a hand on his cheek.

"If the nightmare ends, I don't see why not."

With that they kissed again then went to sleep.

A few hours later Luxor kept his word to wake Irene up and escort her to the train so that she could be with Erza. He managed to do so without waking his son and without anyone else seeing them.

"Please tell Cailix that I'm sorry."

"I will."

After that Irene got into the train cart that Erza was in and Luxor left back to his home.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! I am so sorry that it took me this long to update I have been very stressed out but I think that I'll be doing better real soon! Thank you!**


	10. Rescue part 1

Ever since Irene got onto the train Luxor never went back to sleep or left his room.

Hours had went by then he heard his bedroom door open.

"Daddy?"

Cailix climbed onto the bed and went to his father. Luxor looked at his son only to see an expression that was asking where his mother was.

Luxor placed a hand on his son's head.

"Your mother had to leave."

"Is she coming back?"

"…."

"Will we ever see her again?"

"…."

By now Cailix had tears streaming down his face.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Luxor looked away.

"I couldn't stop her. She was going to leave either way. She loved you, yes but she felt guilty."

"Why?"

"She was a prisoner and had a child that's a prisoner as well."

Cailix got off the bed then ran out of the room.

Luxor figured that his son had went to go cry in his room but when he noticed that there was silence he left out of his room and saw that his son's door was opened. He then heard movement from the kitchen then he went downstairs only to see his son gathering food and water into a book bag.

"Cailix, what are you doing?"

Cailix looked at him.

"I'm going to look for Mom."

"No you're not."

"It has always just been us. When Mom came along you were very happy and so was I. Just because she's a prisoner you let her go."

"She wanted to be with her daughter."

"Why didn't you allow her daughter into the house? You can't stop me Dad; I'm going to get Mom and big sis back."

With that his son ran out of the house and Luxor was quiet.

This was the first time Cailix had ever been so determined to get something on his own.

'You're right.'

He left after his son and stopped him.

"Cailix, you won't be able to find your mother and sister on foot without knowing where they're going."

"I'm sure I'll find them, they are going by train, aren't they?"

"Yes but which one, should be your question."

With that Luxor picked his son up and they rode in the car to search for the right train that Irene and Erza were in.

 **With Irene and Erza**

Irene was in a different train cart from Erza. She was scared but she was hoping that she would be able to find Erza very soon.

She did feel guilty about leaving the house without saying anything to Cailix but she could only hope that Luxor would just tell him that she just had to go.

When the train came to a stop all the prisoners were let off but as soon as they were let off the train the guards suddenly had them to start walking.

Irene only kept an eye out to look for a red head since she couldn't look behind her.

'Please be close by, Erza.'

 **Hours later**

Irene wasn't sure how long it had been since they were walking. All she knew was that whoever couldn't keep up were pulled from the crowd and were killed. Irene only hoped that Erza was never a victim of that.

They soon came to a halt and the soldiers had them to only rest but they were given little food and water.

Irene looked around and her eyes widened when she spotted a red head laying on the ground. Irene rushed to the figure and she was happy to see who it was.

"Erza…"

Erza opened her eyes and looked up to see her mother.

"Mother…."

Irene sat down and had Erza to lean on her then held her close.

"It's alright. I'm here."

Irene got some food that she had gotten from the house and fed it to Erza.

After that Irene rubbed Erza's head.

"I wish you could have met your younger brother."

"Younger brother?"

"Yes. His name is Cailix and he was so sweet."

"What about the soldier who took you?"

"That was his father. Luxor is a very gentle man but he only did what he did to keep his son safe….and me…."

"Were you two…a couple?"

"Something like that."

It didn't take long for Erza to fall asleep and Irene held her close then she fell asleep as well.

 **AN: Alright! Finally! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
